Songfics
by MiggieMoo2014
Summary: Jess/Darcy and Cassidy/ Tristan Songfics
1. Mary

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined**_

_**In the sky, the pretty lights**_

They were two years apart. He was her best friend's older brother. That never stopped her from crushing on him. She loved his eyes that shined like the stars.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**_

_**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

Their parents were friends too. When they would see the two playing with Emma, Michael and Nick would comment on how Jess was always the princess in trouble and Darcy was the prince coming to save her. They would joke and say that the two would date when they were older, while Shannon and Phoebe just rolled their eyes.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**_

_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**_

_**You never did, you never did**_

The older they got the more they started to hang out. On time they were all hanging out in Dylan and  
>Ryan's tree house and he told her he was going to beat Jess up. He never did in the end.<p>

_**Take me back when our world was one block wide**_

_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**_

_**Just two kids, you and I...**_

_**Oh my my my my**_

They would play truth or dare and Jess dared Darcy to kiss her. He leaned in to and she ran down the street. They only knew the world of the two blocks they lived on. They were just kids and young and free… no worries at all.

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**_

_**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**They never believed we'd really fall in love**_

_**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**_

_**And said oh my my my...**_

It was no surprise to their friends when Jess and Darcy finally got together. They all really saw it coming. Nick and Michael never thought that their suspicions came true. The only people who couldn't believe it more than their dads were Jess and Darcy themselves. Darcy never thought he'd see Jess as anything more than Emma's best friend but then when they were in England everything changed. Jess always liked Darcy and never thought he would like her.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**_

_**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**_

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

_**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**_

_**You stayed outside till the morning light**_

_**Oh my my my my**_

Jess and Darcy were an amazing couple, they were wild and restless, young and in love. They would drive in his pick up in the back woods of Half Moon Farm. They would drive and drive. He would try and scare her witless by drive up to 100 all of a sudden which would make her scream and then grab on to him until she started to laugh.

One night he said something about them not having time for each other and it being her fault. It was his though. With all his sports and other things they never saw each other. She got out of the truck and ran home. He drove his truck back slowly and when he got there she slammed the door in his face and when he climbed the wall to her room , she pushed him so he almost feel off and then shut her window, locked it and pulled her curtains closed. When she woke up the next morning she opened the curtains and found him standing there on her secret balcony holding a flower he had gotten from her favorite flower bush ion her mom's garden… she forgave him.

_**A few years had gone and come around**_

_**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**_

_**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

Years later after high school and college they were at Pies and Prejudice after closing for their anniversary. They had dinner he made and they ate their favorite desserts from the bakery/ teashop. Afterward they walked to the gazebo in the middle of town and he looked at her with love in his warm chocolate brown eyes and proposed to her. .. she said yes and they stayed there all night just being with each other.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**_

_**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

_**You said I do and I did too**_

_**Take me home where we met so many years before**_

_**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**_

_**After all this time, you and I**_

The wedding was wonderful. Darcy couldn't keep his eyes off of Jess. She looked amazing. The night was so much fun. Jess and Darcy lived in the hired hands house for a couple years until they wanted more space… they found a cute little two story house in town, still in Concord. They couldn't bear to leave it. Soon they had two beautiful baby girls. Darcy adored them they looked just like Jess.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**_

_**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**_

_**In the sky, oh my my my...**_

Soon they grew old together and they were still just as in love as the day they first went out. She was still the one that made his eyes shine like the stars and gave them the look she loved. He was still the one who would tug her long braid lovingly… just like when they were six and eight.


	2. Heart Like Memphis

Cassidy/Tristan songfic

HEART LIKE MEMPHIS

_She's Georgia honeysuckle sweet, Smiles at strangers on the street_

_Remembers everybody's name, Calls her momma every day_

_Got the look, got the friends, Gives the world_

_All her best, But she hides, All the rest_

He didn't really know what it was about her. She was just amazing. She knew how to hold herself, she seemed to be friends with everything and know everyone. She had this strange obsession with being the best at everything…she had more to her than she showed, he could just tell.

_She's got a smile like California; she's got a spirit like New Orleans_

_Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah, cool as a Carolina breeze_

_But underneath_

_She's got a heart like Memphis_

Her smile lit up a room. She had an insane, energetic spirit. Her eyes shined like the lights in New York City, she had this ability to act so cool and collected, and he just didn't understand it. But the one this that was so amazing was how she was able to open her heart to anyone who was able to trust her.

_She sleeps with the TV on, Wakes up dreamin he came home_

_Won't lay on his side of the bed, too many memories in her head_

_No one knows, when she cries alone,_

_In the night, they just think_

_She's alright, because_

_She's got a smile like California; she's got a spirit like New Orleans_

_Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah, cool as a Carolina breeze_

_But underneath_

_She's got a heart like Memphis_

She would tell him about how she missed her dad, he noticed when they would watch TV at night when she hung out with him as they waited for her mom to come get her after long hours and she would fall asleep, When he would ask she said it was because she used to fall asleep on the couch watching TV with TV. When she told him this, all her walls broke down. She just started balling. He realized that all the determination and spirit was a mask but a mask that fit her well and showed people she was just like her father. She just hid it from everyone… except him.

_Oh yeah_

_She puts on_

_She puts on_

_A new dress_

_A new dress_

_She goes out_

_She turns all the boy's heads_

_That's as close_

_That's as close as they get_

_As they're ever gonna get_

She never wore dresses, but tonight was special… He was going to keep her mind off her dad and she decided to wear one. He noticed that all the other guys kept staring at her long lean legs and how amazing she looked, but he didn't worry because she was his and those other boys would never know her like he did.

_She's got a smile like california_

_She's got a spirit like new orleans_

_Eyes like the lights of new york city, yeah_

_Cool as a carolina breeze_

_But underneath_

_But underneath_

_She's got a heart like memphis_

_She's got a heart like Memphis_

But no one would ever notice all that like he did because she was his girl and she was the one person he trusted just like she trusted her and told him all her secrets. Because she loved him and he loved her.


End file.
